The Year of Finality
by AshioTeNerdio
Summary: With Liquid's insurrection well and truly dealt with, everyone returns to their normal lives. But deep down, everyone knows that the clock is ticking for Solid Snake. Ticking with less than 365 days on the timer. With everyone else's lives developing at a rapid rate, will the countdown go down what seems quicker than desired?
1. Mourning, Dates and Booze

**30th April 2014**

He woke up to the youthful, inquisitive, and slightly pained face of a seven-year-old girl with platinum blonde hair and rich brown eyes. He looked down to see the girl was holding a plate of eggs, which, for once, didn't look flat or overdone.

"S-Snake?" She stuttered before holding out the plate, which, much to her delight, he took gracefully. Seeing her face light up told him, the day would be good for once. After all, he wasn't an ordinary man to begin with. Solid Snake had the body of an eighty-year-old man, despite being only forty-two. The cause; the result of being a clone of Big Boss. He had deliberately had his lifespan shortened due to being such a dangerous weapon, and as a result, the effects had started to show seven years ago.

Snake sat up and stretched, and picked up the fork rested on the plate. He ate hungrily, to which, the girl, who was named Sunny, watched eagerly as she sat beside him. After he had cleared his plate, Sunny leaped up, and reached into her back pocket, to pull out a packet of Snake's favourite brand of cigarettes - Lucky Strike - and was surprised to see him shake his head in decline.

"No thank you Sunny. I quit." Snake said with a slight smile- something Sunny had never seen before.

"I see you're watching your nicotine intake." She chirped.

"Too right kid." He replied as he ruffled her hair. "And I see your stutter's well on its way out." She beamed at this comment, before taking his plate and navigating upstairs, one steep step at a time. Snake stretched again, and gazed around, to notice his partner, Otacon, was nowhere to be seen.

"Otacon?" He called before rising from his seat. His computers were shut down, which was odd, especially since Hal was always found in front of them. Snake ran a hand through his grey hair, before heading upstairs. As he peeked his head into the kitchen, Snake found Sunny gazing at the picture of her mother; Olga Gurlukovich, with a solitary tear running down her face. He walked up to her and scooped her up, to which she wrapped her arms around Snake's neck and whispered; "It's been five years, h-hasn't it?"

Five years since the Big Shell Incident. Five years since her mother's death. Sunny was only two years old at the time, and in the custody of the Patriots. She'd never met her mother, and her mother had never even held her in her arms, not even just after she was born. And it was her mother's sacrifice to protect Raiden is what kept Sunny alive, due to the fact that she had nanomachines in her body, which were linked with the vitality signs transmitted from Raiden's. In other words, if Raiden died, Sunny would have died. Instead, Olga lost her life to protect Raiden, which saved Sunny too. A mother's sacrifice.

Snake nodded slowly, unsure of what to say. Then it hit him; "She'd be proud of you."

"R-really?"

"Yeah. I don't know many seven year olds who can build a little robot after all."

"I think Uncle Hal's upset about it too."

"Huh?"

"He's been gone since last night. I think he wanted to be alone." Yesterday, 29th April. Five years since the death of Emma Emmerich, his step-sister. And every year since then, on the anniversary of her passing passing, Snake watched Otacon beat himself up over being unable to do anything to help both her near-death and her death, for sleeping with her mother. Even for the last thing he said to her- _"What's wrong with E.E.?"_

He regretted it all, and every time April 29th rolled by, he'd completely lose it, much to Snake and Sunny's dismay. But they knew the drill- to not come until May rolled on, because that was his scheduled return to the Nomad.

"Snake?" Sunny whimpered.

"Yeah?"

"Did she ever even hold me? My mother, I mean." Snake froze. He didn't know how to answer.

"I know she loved you very much" was all he could muster.

"But, did she get to though?"

"No. But that was what kept her going- the chance to finally have you in her arms." Sniffing came from his chest, and then he felt damp on his shirt. "However, she died to save you. My mother wouldn't have done that. In fact, she died to save my father, he was the higher priority. Or rather, what she thought was my father..." He broke off, knowing that his point was moot. After all, it was a mother's sacrifice considering the body was that of Solidus, not Big Boss. Except, EVA thought it was Big Boss, which does render that meaningless.

"Hey... Sunny... please don't cry..." She sobbed harder. "Awwh... please don't get snot on my shirt." A slight giggle.

"I just hope Uncle Hal feels better than I do now."

"Me too kid, me too." And with that, Snake slowly put Sunny down, the sharp pain in his back getting more noticeable by the minute. As soon as he put her down, he stretched, and savoured the pain slowly ebbing away. He felt a slight tugging at his shirt, and gazed down to see the tear-stained girl holding the packet of cigarettes.

"You can throw them out if you like." Snake said, reading her mind. She stepped towards the bin on the other side of the room, only to find her being stopped by Snake, who crouched down and suggested that it'd be a good idea to try and throw the packet into the waste basket from here. He then stepped over to the bin. "Just toss them in here" he instructed. "Keep your throw high, whilst trying to cover some distance."

Sunny leaned back on one foot, and threw the packet in a clumsy-child fashion, which landed a foot away from the bin. "Nice height, but you need more distance" Snake suggested as he slid the packet back across to the girl. She threw again, only to hit Snake, which triggered a giggling fit as a result of seeing Snake's facial reaction- a face of complete and utter lack of amusement.

A third attempt resulted in the packet being flung into the sink.

The game lasted for an hour, with Sunny getting more and determined (and accurate with her throws) after each failed attempt.

"Alright Sunny, you're almost there, you've got the right kind of height and distance, just try to aim for the centre of the bin, so it won't bounce of the rim. Ready? Three, two, on-"

"Hey Snake." A sullen voice murmured. "Hey Sunny, whatchya got there?"

"Octacon. What are you doing here?" Snake asked as he stood up.

"I live here, don't I?"

"Well, yeah, but I thought you wouldn't be back until tomorrow. I mean, that's the way it's been for years. In fact, I had no idea we'd even landed."

"Too engrossed in your game I see." Otacon folded his arms. "But it's good to see that you've decided to enjoy cigarettes in a way that's not harmful." He quipped with a weak smile.

"YES!" Sunny screamed. "I got it! I got it in the basket! Uncle Hal, did you see?"

"I sure did Sunny, nice shot." He whispered. "I'd suggest that we head downstairs, come along." Sunny trotted past him, and took the steep descent of the stairs on her short legs. Snake was going to follow, until Otacon stopped him. "Thanks for keeping her occupied Snake. After all, it must be hard to be mourning someone you never knew. I mean, she has no way of ever finding out what her mother is like. I don't think there's even any leads on her father."

"Well, there's you." Snake stated

"You know what I mean. Her _biological_ father." He snapped back. "He's the only one who actually knew Olga. If we could somehow find out who he is and then we can get in contact with him-"

"Otacon, it's not like Naomi's here to look at her genes and find out now, is it?" Snake pointed out, immediately regretting what he said as soon as he had said it.

"Yeah... I guess so..." Hal mustered, choking up.

"I'm sorry, I understand you two had something going on. But I understand that feeling of loss, how it was close to happening, but it never did."

"You mean Meryl?"

Silence.

"Johnny's a nice guy, he'll take care of her." No response, Snake refused to shift his glance from his feet. "You still love her, don't you?" Nothing. "She's pissed you missed the wedding, but she suspects that that was the reason you skipped out, that you two had history and-"

"Just stop. Please." Snake pleaded. "And you know why I skipped out, I had unfinished business to take care of. And besides, all those years ago, I screwed up and-"

"Snake... no... you were still here for me and Sunny though. And besides, we worked together for a greater cause, and it's all over now, because of that sacrifice." Snake growled softly in defeat.

* * *

**3rd May 2014**

Dr Hal Emmerich, Ph.D slowly came to after the best night he had in months, to find his adoptive daughter, Sunny, sat on his stomach, with a silly coned party hat perched on her head. "Happy Birthday Uncle Hal!" She yelped ecstatically. "You're thirty-four now, correct?"

"Yeah, I am." He replied sleepily. But despite that, he felt warm and fuzzy inside. He was finally appreciated and loved by someone who wasn't his own flesh and blood. His daughter, one not of blood relation, but one he had raised as his own nonetheless. It felt good. Sunny slid off of Hal's stomach as he sat up, to be presented with a breakfast of eggs, and a small gift from Sunny- supposedly- which was a book-shaped parcel from the look of it. He peeled the paper off, and laughed as soon as he saw the cover.

""How To Keep Chicks Around For Longer Than A Month"? Snake, this wasn't your doing, was it?" He laughed.

Snake casually shrugged. "I figured that you do need to settle down. Not for just Sunny's sake, but yours."

"But..." Otacon's mouth hung open, unable to say anything. "... I can't help but feel as if there's still work to do."

"Otacon- if I'm retired, then there's no work, simple as."

"Hm... but I mean, would it be safe? I mean after Sniper Wolf and... Naomi..." Otacon broke off, and looked at Snake with pained eyes that were filling with tears. Snake stepped forward and put a hand on his friend's shoulder, whilst Sunny clambered up onto her father's lap. "Do what I always wanted to do, Otacon...", Snake suggested, to which he saw his friend nod in agreement.

"Of course." He gazed at the book's cover. "But I suppose I may as well read this just for some tips... other relationships didn't go well for me before..."

"You've have girlfriends before?" Snake said with a slight smirk.

"Well... yeah... hasn't everyone?"

"Yeah... well go on..."

Otacon took a deep breath. "Well, I only ever had one, and I fell hard when I was 17 years old. Her name was Sian Wheeler, and well, she was just amazing. She was really smart, and just beautiful really. And she was enthusiastic too, I mean, first date, she kissed me, and I wasn't expecting it to go so far... except..."

"Except what?" Snake asked.

"That was it- she was too enthusiastic, and I couldn't comply at first. Then things got a little awkward, and she thought I was lame and stuff..."

"If the shoe fits..." Snake joked

"Yeah... but... I actually got in contact with her the other day. Divorced, two kids, both from different fathers. Except the most recent guy decided to run off and cut off all ties."

"Sounds like she could use your help." Snake responded, to which Otacon blushed.

"Yeah... I might go for it actually... I guess a more family-based environment would be more suitable for myself and Sunny... and you if you want to come along." Otacon said hopefully.

Snake miserably shook his head, as if to say "There's no point"

* * *

**4th May 2014**

The IM conversation between Hal and his ex was certainly something. Even years later, she seemed like the same 17 year old all those years before.

Hal Emmerich: Hey... I know it's been a while, but I was thinking about you the other day and I just wanted to see how it's going, so... how's it going?

Sian Wheeler: Oh my god it's been years... I'm doing fine, just finalised a divorce about a couple of months ago, but what about you? You married? Got kids?

Hal Emmerich: No, I've never been married, but I have one daughter.

Sian Wheeler: What happened there then, if you don't mind me asking

Hal Emmerich: Well... she's not mine, I adopted her after her mother died. Her father's never been on the scene to my recollection.

Sian Wheeler: I admire you for that, it takes a man to be able to raise a child, that other dude is just your usual idiot who goes for anything that moves

Hal Emmerich: Yeah

Sian Wheeler: Which reminds me, all those years ago, I'm sorry for what I said, I was just stupid and immature

Hal Emmerich: It's alright, I suppose I did deserve it

Sian Wheeler: No, you didn't... and I guess I want to make it up to you

Hal Emmerich: There's no need to, what's been done has been done, I've long moved on from those insults, and it's better if you did too

Sian Wheeler: Nono, seriously, I want to see you again Hal

Hal Emmerich: Really? But why?

Sian Wheeler: I guess I just wanted to try again. With us I mean. So, dinner?_  
_

Hal Emmerich: I guess? What do you have in mind?

Sian Wheeler: Well, it depends on where you are now.

Hal Emmerich: New York

Sian Wheeler: Specifically?

Hal Emmerich: I haven't gone far. Or anywhere for that fact.

Sian Wheeler: Poughkeepsie?

Hal Emmerich: Uh huh

Sian Wheeler: You know where we're going then?

Hal Emmerich: Yeah, the usual I assume?. Like old times, right? What time?

Sian Wheeler: How about 6pm tomorrow? Or today, even. Christ, the time... I really ought to head off, night

Hal Emmerich: Sounds good, goodnight

Sian Wheeler: I love you

* * *

Hal's heart leapt into his throat, and his palms started sweating. He felt like he was going to piss himself, despite emptying his bladder before he started the conversation. He tapped in one final sentence, then hit enter.

_And I you_

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, the creaking sound echoing in the hall of the Nomad. He ran his hands down his face, trying to relax himself. His hands were shaking uncontrollably.

_Calm down Hal,_ he thought to himself. _It'll be just fine, it's just a typical date with someone who's interested in you. _

_Interested in me? She just said she **loved** me... and I just said the same... damn it... _

"Going on a date tomorrow?" A gruff voice said behind him. In fear, Otacon shrieked the most shrilliest, high-pitched and ear-peircing shriek Snake had ever heard in his entire life. "Oh my god... Otacon, calm down!"

"Sorry Snake just... don't sneak up on me like that, okay?" Hal, tiredly said. "But... yeah, I am..."

"With that chick you were talking about earlier, huh?"

"Yeah." Otacon blushed.

And with a friendly pat on the shoulder, Snake said; "Go for it."

"Uh... y-yeah... I will... thanks Snake."

"David."

"Huh?"

"Call me David, I'm in retirement, I'm not Solid Snake anymore." David said with a slight smile.

"Alright then... I'm Hal."

"I know."

"May as well say it since we're on first name terms..."

"You actually had to think of 'Otacon' though, I was just assigned 'Solid Snake'- you sure you want to scrap it?"

"Positive. It's either Snake and Otacon, or Hal and David, got it?"

"Huh, fine." Snake laughed. "... Hal, you do realise that we're nowhere near Poughkeepsie, right?."

"Damn."

* * *

**Poughkeepsie, 4th May 2014**

Hal stood outside the restaurant, borderline hyperventilating with nerves. He'd made a list of what to _not _do:

1) Don't be too over the top

2) She makes the first move

3) Under no circumstances am I to piss myself

He stood outside a little more, until he gazed over at a woman so beautiful his heart skipped three beats, his stomach did a backflip, and he lost all ability to breathe. She had long brown hair, and emerald green eyes. She had a small nose, and a slightly round face.

"Hey Hal." Sian said nervously, and then looked confused, for Hal was making no response. "Hal?"

"... hi..."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just..." he regained his focus. "You're just so beautiful." He then turned away "I'm sorry, I sometimes get a little carried away when nervous... it's jus-"

He was silenced as Sian had put her finger against his lips. "It's okay, I promise. Hmm... this is nostalgic, isn't it?" Hal nodded, for he couldn't really say anything. She removed her finger, and slid her hand into Hal's before leading him into the restaurant. They were seated, to which they were handed menus. They ordered, and the small talk began.

Sian, noticing that Hal wasn't wearing glasses, which she was certain he did 20 years ago, asked "So... you opted for contact lenses now?"

"Uh... yeah... been wearing them for about a week now."

_A week. "No. Leave them off. It makes you look handsome."_

"So why the sudden change? I'm certain you were dead against them years ago..." She rested her head against her arm which was propped up against the table, and gazed dead in his eyes, making Hal squirm.

"I was... uh..." He swallowed, and licked his dry lips. "I was... told... that I... looked better without them." He smiled weakly.

"A week? Is there another woman in your life, Hal?"

"No, of course not."

"Then...?"

"... was..."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'm getting over it. I mean, she would have wanted me to carry on, for Sunny's sake."

"Sunny? That's your daughter's name?" Sian pressed, sensing it was best for a topic change.

"Uh... y-yeah. She's seven."

"You said you adopted her?"

"Yeah... one of my... friends... said he'd look after her, but he was unable at the time, so he dropped her off with me and David."

"David?"

"One of my friends, we've been close for nine years."

"Uh huh." She picked at her food, which was well-done, except she didn't feel hungry anymore. She felt guilty for hitting a soft spot of the doctor's. "So... what do you do for a living?"

"I used to be a scientist, but now I... uh... I'm just taking some time off before I search for another job, to spend time with Sunny. But, what about you?"

"Me? I work in studying genetics, usually with settling arguments between two men who think they could be the father of this one woman's child y'know?"

"Yeah, I understand." Then it all clicked into place. "Hey... Sian..."

"Yes?"

"Well, you know Sunny's not my child, right?" She nodded. "Well, she's always wanted to find out about her mother, who died 5 years ago, and we've had no leads. We've never known the father, and we were wondering if-"

"Sorry Hal, but there's no way of find out the father if we can't a) get the mother's DNA, which would be quite disrespectful considering she's... y'know... and b) actually identify the father."

"Yeah... I know... it was just an idea though." Hal said half-heartedly. "Sunny just really wants to know her family. She wants to be able to know herself. I was just hoping there would be a way for her to do just that." After a brief pause, he said "Her mother was Olga Gurlukovich."

"Russian?"

"Yeah, Spetznaz, killed in action."

"I see... is it safe to assume the father was Russian too?"

"Perhaps..." Hal murmured, clearly lost in thought. "Unless we could miraculously find out the most recent person she was intimate with?"

"And how would that be found?"

"Well, she was with the Pa-" Hal stuttered before realising what he was saying, and broke off.

"She was what?" Sian asked whilst casting a suspicious glare.

"We can dig up some census-like records, maybe with some luck we can find the name and maybe get in contact with the father?"

"Good idea, but she was what?"

"... military... that's what I was trying to say..."

_Nice one, you idiot._

* * *

After the meal had been finished and paid for, courtesy of Hal, the reunited duo stepped outside into the evening chill. The streets were quiet, but in a peaceful sense. It was home, it had its familiarity for the pair. And the memories too. Despite his blunder from earlier, Hal felt more relaxed now, as if time hadn't passed for them. Sian had a more relaxed approach, and Hal wasn't stuttering like usual. Not that they noticed, for at this point, they didn't dare speak a word out of fear that the peaceful silence would be broken. But verbal communication wasn't needed, for they could read eachother from their body language, facial expressions, and, much to their delight, through their eyes.

It's said that the eyes are the window to one's soul, and tonight, Hal could definitely believe it. The woman's eyes reflected sheer adoration towards the doctor as she gazed up towards him. He looked down towards her with one of the sweetest smiles she had ever seen. One that revealed ease with not just Sian, but with himself as well. He hadn't felt so comfortable with himself in years. Before either of them were aware of what they were doing, their faces were moving closer together, both slightly tilted, with lips parted. They brushed briefly, before Hal came too and pulled away, apologising profusely. He was about to walk a few yards away, but Sian's firm grip of his hand prevented that from happening. She pulled him back.

"Hal... it's okay, I understand the nerves-"

"It's _not_ okay!" He yelped, voice cracking. "Everyone I cared about, _everyone I loved,_ has died... I'm a curse, a worthless, shitty excuse of a human and I just wish I could drop dead and then be a curse no more!"

"Shh, shh, come on, I'll assure you-"

"They all could have had such amazing lives if I hadn't been on the scene... it's all my fault..."

"Well, I can honestly say that you can't get rid of me that easy." Her words had silenced Hal. "I'm not going anywhere, and that's a promise."

"Y-you mean it?"

"Of course, and that's a promise. I regretted my choice all those years ago, and you never once left my mind since that day. The look of hurt on your face, the disappointment in your eyes, it killed me. And I'm never, ever doing that again, I swear to God."

* * *

**16th May 2014**

Meryl Silverburgh-Sasaki stretched and sighed. The decision between having a romantic beach honeymoon and training up some new recruits was no choice for her at all. After all, some time off would allow her to slack off, which was something she wouldn't dream of ever doing. Ever. Johnny, her husband, respected her choice. In fact, her determination inspired him, how she was so cool, calm and collected all the time, regardless of the desperation and panic the situation demanded.

She wiped the sweat gathering on her brow, and gazed around, waiting for the new group to show themselves. They were due to turn up in eight minutes at the most, and right now there was no sign of them. After another four minutes, the first arrival turned up. And for this first time in her life, Meryl was rendered completely speechless, for standing before her was a man who was drop-dead gorgeous-he had dark brown curls, and sea-blue eyes, with stubble emerging on his jaw. But at the same time, she had a gut feeling this guy was aware of his attractive looks, and as a result, would be a complete and utter douche.

"Commander Silverburgh?" The man asked with a thick, but elegant accent originating from somewhere within Italy, at least, that's what Meryl suspected.

"Yeah... and you are?"

"Monte. Valentino Monte." He introduced himself, extending a hand. Meryl took it and shook it, evaluating his firm grip.

"Are there any others with you?"

"Two more, should be coming soon."

"Well, they better get a move on because we're starting in sixty seconds." As soon as she finished the sentence, two younger men- one with a pale complexion, the other who looked no older than 19, came darting up to Meryl.

"Explain your late appearance gentlemen." She folded her arms, and looked at them angrily.

"We... got lost..." The pale man said gently. He ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair, his sparkling sapphire eyes showing guilt.

"I'm Fionn Ormonde. This here-" he pointed the boy next to him, with a mess of hair controlled by a bandanna "-is Gerhard Solberg"

"Hm... Irish and Swedish, correct?"

The men nodded. "You boys are quite a long way from home, but nevertheless, let's get started." She announced whilst rubbing her hands together.

* * *

**Night time, the same day**

Fionn stretched as he lay against a tree. The fire was burning, the heat making the Irishman drowsy from the hard day. Meryl stood up, politely excused herself and walked into the depth of the woods they had set up camp.

"So," Gerhard, who had come to be better known as Gerry, said, "what do you think of the commander?"

"She's cool." Fionn said as-a-matter-of-factly

"She's a bit... I dunno..." Valentino started. "... a bit... firm, strict."

"I think I've got a way to deal with that." Gerry announced, holding up a flask. Fionn took it from him, and sniffed.

"Cac... that's whiskey ain't it?" He said in disbelief. "How the hell did you get through with this?"

Gerry shrugged, and said "I think we should try to get the commander to be a little friendlier with this."

"Yeah, like she'll just drink it straight from the container." Valentino snorted. ""Hey Commander, have this banned item.""

"Well, if we just chucked it in her drink, then yeah. I'm not stupid enough to get her to try and drink it straight from the flask, I'm aware it's a contraband item." Gerry challenged, rising to his feet.

"Psh, I beg to differ"

"Guys!" Fionn yelped. "Don't be starting a fight or anything, she'll whack your heads together or something!" And with that, he leaped up, grabbed the flask and poured its contents into Meryl's cup of instant coffee before chucking the now-empty container back to its owner and diving back to his sleeping space.

"So, boys, what's going on?" Meryl challenged, arms folded, propped up against the same tree Fionn was lying on.

"Uh..." the men chorused, exchanging guilty looks with each other.

"What? Cat got your tongues?" She laughed and raised an eyebrow. "Woah... you seriously have nothing to say?"

"I could say 'téigh trasna ort féin', but that would be rude." Fionn finally said.

"I... actually don't want to know what that means, thanks..." Meryl finally mustered. This was it, she had to babysit a load of boys, completely clueless and immature ones at that. She sat down on the bed roll next to Fionn's, and picked up her cup of coffee, took a quick sip and recoiled.

"Oh man... this instant coffee is just gross!" she declared, unaware of the looks the men gave each other.

"Something wrong Commander?" Valentino asked, trying to come across as innocent as possible.

"No... but I can't just waste it." And to their delight, she downed the whole cup. The other two men also settled onto their bedrolls, eagerly anticipating what was up next.

"So..." Meryl started "Fionn..."

"Uh... yes Commander?"

"You're from Ireland, right?"

"Yeah... Laois."

"Nice place."

"You've been there?" Fionn questioned, genuinely surprised.

"No, just thought I'd say it."

"But then...?"

"What? You've got a problem with me going to Laois?" She threatened, leaning on her knees.

"No Commander, it's just..." he cowered, hearing the other two men snigger.

"Just what? You think you're being funny huh?" She shouted as she grabbed hold of his shirt. She pressed her face into his. "You so much as blink and I'll make you shit glitter!"

"Uh... whuh?"

"I'll rip your ass off and wear it like a hat too!"

"Commander, I don't get how you could wear my arse like a-"

"HEY! I'LL DO WHAT I LIKE!" She screamed and proceeded to throw Fionn aside. "Anyone else got a problem with me?" she challenged as she stood up. She staggered as she attempted to walk over to Gerry, before grinding to a halt. "Holy shit..." she gazed at her feet. "Where's the floor?!" she screamed before falling down, missing the fire by a mere few inches. Fionn immediately jumped to his feet in order to help the woman up.

"Commander," he said as he got her to her feet. "I'm sorry, but you're drunk..."

"Drunk? I haven't drunk anything! But man, that was some geeeeeeeewwwd coffee!" She said stupidly, before immediately turning hostile. "And I'm not drunk! I can still undress myself-"

"I'd rather you didn't Command-"

"And I can also do this." To which she slapped the pale man across the face, leaving a vividly crimson handmark. "And if yew guysss don't like it... then shcrew you guysh, I'm going home." Before anyone could react, she ran off, screaming "To the beach!"

"UGH!" Gerry yelled. "Det räcker nu! Guys, this is just stupid! Fionn, why'd you pour the whole lot in?!"

He shrugged. "She's most likely a lightweight."

"I don't care, we've gotta get her!" And with that, Gerry ran off after her yelling "Commander!" repeatedly. As he caught up with her, he asked "Commander, please stop this, we pulled a stupid prank on you, and now it's all-"

"Gerry... have you seen my lips?"

"Huh?"

"My lips, I can't find them."

"The hell are you on abo-"

Without warning, Meryl leaned forward for a full-on kiss. Gerry tried to pull away, but she had wrapped both arms around the boy. "Oooh..." Fionn winced. "I don't think he was after a snog... and she's married too..."

"Well," Valentino said calmly. "I... think it's best that we never speak of this ever again."

"Agreed."

"I figured we may as well tell her when she's sobered up, just for her reaction." He said with a slight chuckle.

"I suppose, but we've gotta watch her, make sure it doesn't get too... feisty between them two."

* * *

**17th May 2014**

"Uggh..." Meryl groaned.

"Morning." Fionn chirped, cooking breakfast.

"My head... it kills..." she said hoarsely.

"Hangover?"

"What?"

"We..." Fionn looked guilty at the cooking pot. "... we filled your coffee last night with Gerry's flask of whiskey... you were completely pissed."

"You... did what?" Meryl almost shouted, her cheeks glowing scarlet. "What did I do? What did I say? Oh god what have I done?"

"Well, you asked where I was from, you said it was a nice place, I asked if you'd been there, you said "no", you got angry, you threatened to make me shit glitter, and that you'd rip my arse off and wear it as a hat, you stood up, screamed "Where's the floor?", collapsed, I helped you up, telling you you were drunk, you denied, claiming you could still undress yourself- but don't worry, you didn't even come close to proceeeding..."

"Oh my god..." She murmured whilst burying her face in her hands. "What else?"

"You also said that you weren't drunk, and so you slapped me, hence the handmark."

"Oh Fionn, I'm _so _sorry!" She pleaded, shaking her head in disbelief.

"It's cool." He shrugged. "Then you were like "Screw you guys, I'm going home" and then you ran off-" He pointed behind him "- in that direction, to which Gerry ran after you. Then you just started snogging him."

"I started... what?"

"Yeah Commander, you made out with me." Gerry finally said, not looking at her, clearly embarrassed.

"You do realise this isn't going anywhere Solberg?"

"Yeah, I know you're married, and I won't tell if you won't tell."

"Deal."


	2. Choices

**19th May 2014**

Meryl Silverburgh-Sasaki closed the door behind her, flicked the light switch beside her, and dropped her kit bag where she stood. It'd been a crazy session with the boys, albeit a slightly awkward one. Gerry and Fionn had apologised profusely for what they had done. Her and the Swede also settled things individually. She could still remember the conversation between them as it was echoing in her head;

_"Look, Commander, I'm seriously so sorry for what happened, it was my idea for a little joke, that's all."_

_"It's fine Solberg, honestly. It's happened, we've accepted it, and now I'm willing to move on."_

_"But... I'm not... I mean, you're married for crying out loud!"_

_"They were my actions, and I've accepted them."_

_"I'm afraid I can't as easily... things got really intense last night, and just-"_

_"You know nothing's going to happen between us, right?"_

_"Yeah, yeah..." He gave a nervous laugh. "Still though, one helluva ice-breaker, huh?"_

_She laughed. "Indeed."  
_

_"So..." He fidgeted and ran a hand through his mop of hair. "... I guess this is a goodbye for now?"_

_Meryl shrugged. "I guess." And with that, she extended her hand. Gerry took it, and shook it._

_"Well, goodbye Commander."_

_"This is just for you only, but feel free to call me Meryl."_

_"Meryl huh? Then Gerry's just fine." They both nodded to each other, a signal of 'it's all fine now'._

"Johnny?" She called, her voice echoing in the living room of their apartment. She poked her head into the kitchen. Nothing. Then to their bedroom. Empty. In resignation, she sighed, and headed for the bathroom. She undressed, and entered the shower, turning the tap to submerge herself in a jet of steaming hot water for fifteen minutes. She felt tenfold better after that, except she couldn't help but self-consciously tenderly lick her lips. She felt so bad about what had happened... she couldn't face Johnny until she'd calmed down. One of the things she said when they both proposed made her sick to the stomach; "_And don't even think about cheating on me._"

_Am I a cheater? Have I cheated on Johnny?!_ She collapsed on her bed, wrapped up in a white, fluffy towel, her wet hair dripping on the sheets, trying to calm herself down. There was one thing she knew she had to do to settle this- tell him.

She suddenly felt like she was going to throw up as soon as she heard the front door click.

* * *

**20th May 2014**

Hal had done some serious thinking. He decided it was time to put all this Nomad business behind him, and actually get a _real_ home for himself and Sunny. Except David didn't want to be involved in the idea. "Nah," he'd said. "I'd just cramp your style." But Hal knew exactly why he didn't want to be involved- less than a year David had left. He didn't want their happiness which had developed in that time to be immediately ruined.

"But David!" Hal had said. "You think that just not coming with us will mean that we won't be sad when it happens?"

David had no response, but his mind was made up regardless. He wasn't going. He just needed to be alone.

"Come on David... we stuck together for the best part of 9 years, you can't jus-"

"Technically it was 7"

"We still stayed in contact shortly after Shadow Moses, and that counts."

"I'm not going Hal, and that's my choice made."

"But... but..." He shook his head in disbelief, upset, even. "Where will you go Dave? I don't think you could just go back to Alaska and pick up where you left off, I mean, there's nothing there now."

"Just an abandoned house with a lot of meaningless memories."

"They're not meaningless for you, I can tell by your face. They meant a great deal for you, and I'm sorry I dragged you out of it."

"'S'okay."

_But it's not_, the doctor hopelessly thought.

* * *

**21st May 2014**

"Meryl? You've been awfully quiet recently, everything okay?"

She shook her head sadly. "No Johnny, I'm not."

"What's wrong?" He asked, cocking his head slightly. "You've been miserable since that training exercise, something happen?"

"Yes..."

"What?"

"I kissed one of the guys."

"You did what...?" His blue eyes turned watery. "No... no no NO! Please don't tell me that you like this guy better! Please tell me you're not going to kick me out! Oh Meryl, please... don't do this to me!" She cradled his head in her arms.

"Shh, let me finish. I got drunk..."

"How? They don't allow alcohol through... but still, don't kick me out!"

"He smuggled it in. And he poured it into a cup of coffee. I swear I had no idea what was going on, I can't even remember what happened, I only know what the guys told me."

"Please... don't leave me Meryl... please..." He pleaded, sobbing.

"Johnny, he was just a kid, and like I said, I had no clue what was going on- I remember nothing. He even said he was trying to pull away... I was hammered, I honestly cannot remember a thing."

"Wait... then you don't like him?" He sat up, and dried his eyes. "You're not going?" And with that he leaped up and started cheering.

"Hold up! You don't view this as cheating?"

"Nah, you were drunk so."

"You've got a shitty system of distinction..."

"Awh, gee, I love you too." Johnny said as he poked his tongue out.

* * *

"Damn!" David yelled as he punched a brick wall, sending shards flying in every direction. He was mere _seconds_ from being able to just talk to Meryl again, but he had the choice of losing her, or getting run over by a bus. He had something important to say, to clarify, at least before he kicked the bucket. It's something he should have said years ago, but didn't. He at least wanted to settle the score.

He reached into his pocket, and sighed. One thing he just wanted to give her. Just for old time's sake, just so he could tie up loose ends. That's all he wanted, or at least, that's all he knew he was going to get.

"Damn..."

* * *

"Meryl... I think we're out of food..." Johnny yelled whilst gazing at the empty interior of the fridge.

"Oh my god, I can't leave you alone for a few days, can I?" She laughed from the living room. "And besides, weren't you out earlier?"

"I was at the gym."

"What, you only make a trip to one place at a time?"

"I don't think so far ahead, I just do whatever needs to be done at that moment in time."

"Is that why you suddenly proposed in the middle of a shoot-out?"

He poked his head out of the kitchen. "You say it like it's a bad thing." He joked.

"Tell you what, you order a pizza, and I'll go pick up some stuff from the store, we need things in the morning, but I just can't be bothered to cook tonight- can you?"

"Nuh-uh." Johnny shook his head.

"Right, it's settled, go grab the phone, I'll be back in 15."

"Could you pick up some beer too?" He asked.

"You're fucking joking, aren't you?" She started at her husband in disbelief.

"Nope."

"Asshole."

* * *

A tear ran down the legendary soldier's face. Crying. It was an interesting sensation; he hadn't cried since he was 14. He had forgotten what is was like. Nothing ever went well for him. Sure, he'd survived countless battles, but in his mind, that was no longer classed as a victory. He knew it wasn't the real way to live, but he was chained to his fate. There was nothing else he could do but fight, he had no other purpose in life, and only one person believed it- so he thought.

All he wanted was a normal life, to be a normal person, to have a normal family, a normal job, but it wasn't meant to be. Instead he had to stand back and suffer, watching everyone else being so happy, especially when they had tagged along with David for however long they'd stuck around- mainly Hal and Sunny, and maybe even that other woman, Sian and her boys.

But what if things had worked out all those years ago? Could he have a couple of adopted children, like Hal? If only he had stayed with Meryl, if only he didn't abandon her.

"David?" A sweet voice asked. "What are you doing out here?"

Dave turned around. "Meryl? I'd ask you the same question."

"I live in this area. And I went to pick up some food because Johnny couldn't just go to the gym _and_ go shopping." She held up the shopping bags. "I also asked him to get pizza sorted, you should join us."

"I couldn't, I'd get in the way, but thanks for the offer."

"Really Dave, it's not a problem. Johnny would love to see you again."

"Maybe I should say this another way..."

_"Stay the hell out of my way..." he had growled 9 year previously._

"Our history will just spoil it, I'd rather just stay out of the way."

"You're still one bastard." They both laughed a hollow laugh. A laugh which showed sorrowful reminisce. "But, it'd be nice, come on."

"History. My history. And your history. Combined. No."

"Our history..." Meryl sighed. "You ought to explain yourself. I kept the note from all those years ago. Johnny doesn't know a thing about it."

"I..." David choked up. "I was supposed to leave this behind, but I thought that if I came back you wouldn't be there, so I thought it was pointless." And with that, he pulled out a small black box from his pocket, and handed it to her.

"Dave..."

"Just keep it, I know it's not supposed to mean anything to you, but it's something I just wanted to do."

"It's beautiful. I don't know how you kept it in such good condition for 7 years. I don't even know why you kept it." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"It was supposed to be your engagement ring, but now I guess it's just an old ring. Old ring from Old Snake. No symbolism."

"I don't believe that for a second..." Her heart felt heavy, guilt-filled. Guilty for what though? Marrying Johnny? No... guilty for still loving David, deep down. It was a three-way betrayal. She'd betrayed David by believing he didn't want anything between them anymore, by marry Johnny, by moving on. She'd betrayed Johnny for still loving David. But worst of all, she'd betrayed herself. She was simply fooling her conscience. She was tricking her mind.

"I'm sorry..." was all she could whisper. "I'm sorry for giving up on you."

"I'm the one to blame. I packed up and left." Without even realising what she was doing, Meryl stepped up to Dave and brushed her lips against his.

"For old time's sake..." she whispered._  
_

"I see. Live in the past, no harm caused, I get it."

"Well," She murmured whilst clutching the ring box. "Goodbye for now?"

"Yeah. Take care."

"You too."

That was the last they ever saw of each other.

* * *

**26th May 2014**

Jack smiled as he watched his son run around the garden, and as his wife, Rosemary, came up behind him, wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Isn't he adorable?" She cooed.

"Yeah... Rose..." He turned to face her. "I'm so sorry for shutting you out for the last five years, I should have seen through what was going on... I should have been grateful that you were there, but I didn't accept the comfort, I thought you wouldn't understand, but... I should've allowed you to. I learned a valuable lesson, that despite that someone hasn't been through what you've been through doesn't mean that they won't try to understand."

"Jack, it's in the past now. All we've got to focus on is raising our little boy." She rested her head against his.

"You're right, but just because it's in the past doesn't mean we should treat it so lightly."

"Jack..."

"But the past is where the good and bad lies. Cherish the good, learn from the bad."

"Dad!" Little John called, holding up a baseball. "Can we play catch?"

His parents chuckled softly. "Go on, I'll get dinner sorted." Rosemary said, before straightening up and returning to the house.

* * *

**2nd June 2014**

"Well, what do you think?" Sian asked as she had finally showed Hal around her place.

"It's nice, really nice." He said with a warm smile.

"So, when you moving in?"

"Wait... what?" He touched the top of his nose, where he glasses usually were, but weren't being sported today.

"I said, when are you moving in?"

"I... uh... are you sure?" He staggered.

"Sure, you and Sunny, you're more than welcome to join."

"You mean... live... here?"

Sian laughed. "Of course silly." She reached out to grab his hand, which he accepted gracefully. "You, me, and the kids, how does that sound?"

"It's sounds great." He replied, his cheeks flushing red.

"And before you ask, my bedroom's ours now."

"I just... marry me..." He realised what he said, to which he facepalmed in embarrassment.

"I see someone's a little overwhelmed. Anyways, I'm going to find the boys, leave you time to let this all sink in." And with that she stood up.

Her sons, aged 19 and 15, where named John and David, which Hal found somewhat ironic. Sunny looked up from the book she was reading on the floor.

"Uncle Hal?"

"Yes Sunny?"

"Can I still cook eggs if we're going to be living here?"

Hal smiled. "But of course."

* * *

**19th June 2014**

Hal had begged for David to at least find some place to stay, to which he reluctantly agreed to. A small apartment, nothing fancy. Just a place where he could reflect on his thoughts by himself. It wasn't far from Hal's new place either. A twenty minute walk between them. Hal and Sunny visited frequently, bringing all sorts of treats with them- Snake's favourite beer, cake, and other edible goods. This time they arrived with a fresh pizza. They ate in silence.

After the meal had finished, Hal decided to break the silence. "David, is there something wrong?"

"Isn't there always?" He grunted.

"I know something's happened recently." He touched the top of his nose, as if to push up his glasses. "Dave, you can't go on like this. Next thing you'll turn to the heavy drinking, and I don't want to go through _that_ again." He was referring to the time after the Big Shell Incident, in which seeing Rose and Jack together triggered this wave of upset for David, who was nostalgic for his days with Meryl. He turned to alcohol to escape.

"I bumped into Meryl." David finally said. "And deep down, we both know our feelings have remained unchanged."

"Oh..." was all Hal could manage. "So, how did it go?" He then asked, rubbing his stubbly chin.

"I gave her the engagement ring I got for her 7 years ago."

"7 years ago? David... I ruined that, didn't I?" He ran his hand through his dark hair. "I'm so sorry..."

"Was my choice. And she now understands that."

"I just wish I could turn back the clock. I had no idea-"

David help up a hand, which silenced the doctor. Hal decided it was time to leave. As he went for the door, he looked back at his friend. He hadn't even looked up. He clicked the door behind him.

* * *

**29th June 2014**

Sunny had a terrible habit of listening to conversations between Hal and whoever he was talking to. She had woken up to get a glass of water. On her way back to her bedroom, the master bedroom's door was ajar, with light peeping out of it. She cocked her ear, recognising Hal and Sian's voices.

"There has to be a way to find out who Sunny's father is."

"But _you're_ her father!"

"I never knew her mother... she wants to find out more about her."

"Are there any records you can dig up?"

"We've tried and tried, and nothing has come up."

"See, another thing that bugs me- you've been the only paternal figure in her life, yet she calls you 'Uncle Hal'... come on, surely that's just not right?"

"Well... what if she doesn't want to call me 'Dad'?"

"I have a feeling she might, she might even ask about it at some point."

She did. Sunny really wanted a more father-daughter bond with Hal. But she just didn't know how to ask.

"You think so?" He sighed. "I somehow doubt it. It just doesn't feel right to me."

A knotted feeling emerged in Sunny's chest. Hurt. She stepped back away from the door, only to make the floorboard she had stood on groan in pain. The door creaked open to reveal a tired Hal standing in a t-shirt and boxers. He scooped Sunny up into his arms, and made his way into her bedroom. He gently lowered her into her bed, to which Hal sat beside her.

"Uncle Hal," she started. "I never thought of this before, but who was my father?"

Hal swallowed nervously. "I... don't know, Sunny."

"Did he know about me?"

"I don't know."

"Then..." She thought back to what Sian had said.

_You're the only paternal figure in her life._

Paternal was referring to a male parent right?

_A male parent is a father,_ she thought, _that means Hal's my father. _

"Then... can I call you 'Dad', Uncle Hal?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because you've been the only p-p-paternal figure in my life." She said, quoting Sian, innocent smile on her face.

"I suppose I have." At this point, Hal's heart melted, and he couldn't stop grinning. Deep down, this it was he'd always wanted- paternal recognition. "Right then, you need to go to sleep." He whispered, and tucked her in, placing a soft kiss on her head.

"I love you Daddy." She whispered sleepily.

"I love you too." Hal replied as he ran his hand through his hair, still grinning.

* * *

**6th July 2014**

David was miserable, and the alcohol wasn't helping. Seeing Meryl had destroyed him. He ached for 9 years ago to come back. As soon as Hal left he attacked the beer he had brought with him, and had drank the 6 bottles in one go. Now the drinking had turned into a habit, an addiction. After all, it didn't matter what he did to himself, he didn't have much time remaining, and he had nothing left to lose. He just wished Death would hurry up and take him.

He remembered the time he fought Liquid on Shadow Moses, and walked up to Meryl's unconcious body, silently praying she was still alive. He remembered untying her hands and taking him into his arms, calling her name. He remembered stroking her cheek, and with no response, the panic rose in his chest.

_"Ugh... ugh... Snake? Is that you? Snake, you're alive!" She said as she reached up to hug him. "Thank God..."_

_"Meryl? Meryl, are you okay?"_

_""Are you okay?", is that all you can say?"_

_"Meryl, it must have been terrible." He hugged her firmly. She shook her head._

_"It wasn't that bad... I didn't give into the torture."_

_"Torture?"_

_"... and things even worse than that..." The anger boiled up inside of Snake. He knew exactly what she meant... Ocelot... that bastard... he was going to make him pay._

_"I was fighting too..." she continued. "... just like you..."_

_"You're a strong woman."_

_"Fighting them made me feel closer to you. I felt like you were there with me. It gave me the strength to go on. But... I was scared." She buried her head into his chest._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Don't say that... but it made me realise something. During all the pain and shame there was one thing I was sure of, a single hope that I held onto, and that hope... kept me alive." She gazed into his eyes. "Snake..." she dove into his chest again. "I wanted to see you again."_

_"Meryl..."_

_And then they, slowly, intimately, leaned in to kiss._

"FUCK!" David yelled upon leaving his flashback, jumping to his feet, then proceeding to kick off the coffee table in rage. He knew what he had to do. He grabbed a jacket, and left the apartment, not bothering to lock the door behind him.

_"Look... I found this."_

_"Let's keep it. As a reminder."_

_"Of what? A reminder of a successful mission, or a reminder of the first time we met?"_

_"A reminder of... how to live."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Until today, I've lived only for myself. My survival instinct that tells me not to die; that's the motive I've had in my life."_

_"That's not just you, that's how everyone is."_

_"I only felt truly alive when I was staring death in the face. I don't know, maybe it's written into my genes."_

_"What about now? What do you genes say about your future now?"_

_"Maybe it's time I lived for someone else."_

_"Someone else?"_

_"Yeah. Someone like... you. Maybe that's the real way to live." He started up the snowmobile, the purr of its engine the only sound._

_"So... where to, Snake?"_

_"David. My name is David.__"_

_She laughed, and as she wrapped her arms around him, she said; "Okay, so where to, Dave?"_

_"Hm... I think it's time we look for a new path in life."_

_"A new path?"_

_"A new purpose."_

_"Will we find it?"_

_"We'll find it. I know we'll find it."_

Dave kept on walking, walking to get away from the torture his head had become.

_"Hey, what are those?"_

_"Caribou. To the Aleutians, the caribou is a symbol of life. It'll be spring here soon..."_

_"For us too..."_

_"Yeah. Spring brings new life to everything. It's a time for hope. I've lived here a long time, but Alaska has never looked more beautiful._

_"The sky... the sea... the caribou... and most of all..._

_"You."_

He snapped a branch off a tree with a solid _crack_._  
_

_"It's nice isn't it? Being alive."_

_"C'mon, let's enjoy life."_

He walked up to the true grave of Big Boss, and checked his jacket, he pulled out a gun, removed the magazine, and loaded it with one shot. After all, that's all he needed. He then proceeded to put the gun up to his right temple, his finger tensing on the trigger.

_Living is a link to the future. That's how all life works. Loving each other, teaching each other... that's how we can change the world. I finally realised it. The true meaning of life..._

_Why do you live Snake? What do you hope to accomplish by living?_

_We can leave behin__d much more than just DNA. Through speech, music, literature and movies...what we've seen, heard, felt... anger, joy and sorrow... these are the things I will pass on. That's what I live for._

_The world is better off without Snakes._

He fired, the gun shot echoing the cemetery.


	3. Re-evaluation

**6th July 2014**

As soon as the gun was fired, the police were notified, and they rolled out. Local new stations also deployed cameramen and reporters to get a glimpse at this story. They knew it'd be an interesting story- a gunshot fired in a cemetery, something very different to report for once. A man in his late twenties stood in front of the camera, with his dark hair slicked back with way too much gel, and his tie done up too tight for his liking. He was trying to keep the flow of the story going until police would shed some light of the situation.

Finally, the police allowed a breaking in their obstructive view for the camera, and for a few seconds, there was a brief glimpse of a man lying on a gravestone, gun in hand.

There had been no comment as to whether he was alive or not.

* * *

Sunny was reading another book, with the TV blaring in the background. She didn't really care much for the news, although she always kept an ear out for an interesting story to follow.

She zoned into the news station long enough to hear; _"... a shooting in the cemetery, where it seems a man has taken his own life, although police still aren't providing details on what's going on. An ambulance seems to have arrived, with medics going to examine the man..."_

Sunny recognised the man from behind- his shoulder-length grey hair was a big giveaway.

"DAVE!" She screamed, tears running down her cheeks. "DAD! DAD!"

Hal burst into the room. "Sunny, what's going on?"

"David's on the news!" She cried as she pointed to the TV screen. Hal scanned the headline on display; _Suicide attempt in cemetery_

"I'm going there, I'll be back soon." He said with a stony expression on his face. He turned to the door and grabbed his jacket, before leaving. The door shut behind him with a solid _click. _

The cemetery was 15 minutes away from David's place. Hal bolted straight to where all the commotion was occurring, the same words echoing in his head the entire sprint.

_David is dead... he's gone... and you couldn't save him..._

His heart pumped in his chest, the blood was rushing in his ears, the only sounds he was aware of was the thumping of his shoes against concrete, and his steady, hard breathing. He darted across the road, not bothering to check whether it was clear. As he went to leap up to the pavement on the other side, his foot the kerb, causing Halt to topple over into a heap. A sharp stinging rushed up his leg, to which he clenched his teeth, pulled himself up and limped the rest of the way, each step making his head swim with the pain. He took a brief glance to inspect the damage, in which he saw a dark patch spreading across the left leg of his tan trousers.

* * *

There were people everywhere, interested in this man, lying against this gravestone, not moving a muscle. People were chattering nervously, anxious to find out the fate of the man. News reporters were finding it difficult to maintain their cool as they were pushed away by police, whilst finding it frustrating to be constantly repeating the same things over and over again due to a lack of new information being provided.

A man in his early 30s, with slightly frizzy brown hair, a slim face, and tan trousers with a blood strain growing from his left knee down to his shin, pushed his way through the crowd, saying "excuse me" and "sorry" too many times for what would be deemed as necessary. He approached a police officer forcefully, and asked politely if he could go through to see this man, saying that he's a friend.

"Sorry Sir," he said, "No one's going through."

"No, please, you've got to let me through" Hal begged

"I said I can't Sir, because if we let you through, then we have to let everyone else through."

"Then tell them to leave, you've got the authority to do so." He challenged.

"Alright then, if you claim to be his friend, who is he?"

"His name is David, and he's been really depressed recently... I shouldn't have taken my eyes off him..."

"You know what? Fine, go through, we'll get this lot to clear off."

"Thank you." Hal darted past the circle, and limped up to David.

* * *

Johnny came in through the door, sweat dripping down his forehead, collapsed onto the sofa next to his wife, and gave her a soft kiss.

"You absolutely stink Johnny." She murmured, fixed to the TV. He shrugged dismissively, and was about to say something witty, until the news caught his attention. A man with bloodstained trousers had cut through a line of policemen in order to see the man who was resting against a gravestone. The man behind him...

"Wait... that's-"

"-David." She finished his sentence for him.

"Oh my god, is he okay?" The panic rose in his voice.

"I don't know... no one's learning anything on this, but they're saying it's suicide." Meryl stuttered, choking up.

"God... and that's Hal... right?"

"Yeah."

The couple watched in silence, with drained faces and worried expressions. The cameraman for the news station they were watching was being pushed away as the circle of police grew larger. Soon there were reports on how the area was being closed off until further notice, then the broadcast was cut.

* * *

"David?" He whispered as he crouched down to his friend. "Dave, it's time to go home."

He growled softly. "I don't like to waste bullets."

"Come on, we've gotta go, people are watching and everything."

"Your knee's bleeding."

"I know, I ran here as soon as I saw you on the news... I thought you had... y'know..." Hal stuttered as he felt his eyes welling up with tears.

"I was on TV?"

"Yeah, Sunny started screaming. But come on, we really oughta go." He hastily concluded, standing up and extending a hand to help David to his feet.

* * *

The two were sat on the sofa at Hal's place, each with a mug of coffee in hand.

"That's twice now I've changed my mind." Snake muttered.

"I understand."

He cocked an eyebrow. "How?"

"Well... that night I left, but came back early... I was going to off myself."

"But Hal-"

"I wanted to see Naomi again. And Emma and Wolf and my father... but then I realised I still had others to keep going for- you and Sunny."

"Well... I haven't really got a child as such."

"You're missing the point Dave." Hal cleared his throat. "The one thing I learned that night is that suicide doesn't stop the suffering. It only stops things from getting better."

"Life isn't all about loss." David replied, to which Hal's face dropped. "At least," he continued, "that's what you told me."

"That doesn't mean it doesn't affect people, and besides, that was meant for then, about myself, not now about you!" He snapped.

"Then why didn't you just stand back and do nothing, if it didn't apply to me and matter this time around?" Dave challenged.

"I'd ask you a similar question- then why did you save Meryl if it didn't apply to you then?" Hal shot back, slightly irritated. In a fit of rage, David rose to his feet.

"Why do you _have_ to keeping bringing up Meryl all the time, huh?! First chance you get it's _Meryl this_ or _Meryl that_, and it hurts more and more each time, what don't you get about that?! You don't hear me constantly talking about Naomi, do you?!" David yelled, his breathing getting heavy and staggered.

"I'm... I'm sorry David..." Hal whimpered in fright. He calmed himself, and hesitantly said; "Oh... and David?"

"What?"

Hal pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Dave. "Meryl..." he flinched seeing David's brow crease into a scowl. "...wanted me to give you this. She gave it to me the other day, I was with Sunny in the park, and she was with Johnny... and she told him to go grab some drinks just to get him out of the way. A-and then handed me that."

"What is it?"

"An envelope? With a message to you, from Meryl? I dunno, it's addressed to you, what business do I have reading it?" Hal shrugged. David turned the envelope over to his name written in cursive. He put his thumb under the flap and slid open the envelope, pulled out a folded sheet of paper, which he opened up and barely scanned before holding it out to Hal and saying "You read it".

"Uh..." He flapped as he took the letter. "Okay..." He cleared his throat.

"_Dave,_

"_The last time we saw each other (End of May, I believe) made me think. Really think. What happened, felt like it was right then in Alaska, after Shadow Moses had been put behind us. And I'll admit, I felt terrible after realising what I had done. I'd taken us both to that point then, which was a cruel and careless thing for me to do, despite the fact that I know you wanted to go back to that time, deep down. I thought I would have done you a favour, a brief opportunity to relive the past you so dearly missed._

He broke off. "David, do you really want me to do this? I feel uncomfortable about reading something so personal to you..."

"Just read it." Dave murmured, his gaze fixed on the potted plant on the window sill opposite from him.

"_I thought that's what we both wanted, considering you were so desperate to give me the ring after holding onto it for so long (it's beautiful, thank you, again), but I realised that I did quite the opposite. I took us back to then, which hurt more when you realised we couldn't really go back then at all. And because of that, I just wanted to say I'm sorry, but I don't feel like that'll quite cut it. But the reason we can't go back to then, is because we're not the same people now as we were then. I was young and naive- a girl really- and now you're a more damaged, broken and emotionally scarred man than I remember, possibly due to what you had to leave for, that said. Of course, that sounds bad coming from me considering you saved my life all those years ago. I'm still grateful to this very day. But we're not the same people as we were, and I'd like to ask you one last favour."_

"Dave I can't do th-"

"Fucking read it."

"_The last favour I'd like to ask you is to let go of what we had. It was never meant to be, and the way things have wound up now are just proof of that. However, just because you're emotionally detached from something doesn't mean that we should forget about it, and I know you won't, because I won't either, I wouldn't dream of it- again, something evident from the last time I saw you. I'm grateful that I was the first woman in your life, and the only one, therefore I've got a little something for you in the envelope, which you may or may not have seen already. Nevertheless, it's a reminder of what we had. This reminder, well, you'll know exactly what it is. Go on, take it out of the envelope."_

David looked inside the torn paper, and pulled out a silken piece of cloth. His mind was instantly cast back;

_"Look... I found this."_

_"Let's keep it. As a reminder."_

_"Of what? A reminder of a successful mission, or a reminder of the first time we met?"_

_"A reminder of... how to live."_

"No..." David muttered, cloth dangling over the edges of his hands.

"_You know what that is, don't you?"_ Hal continued. "_A reminder of how to live, that's what you said. I want you to live for someone or something else, like you said you should. Go out and get a puppy or something, something to keep you company. I know you're living alone, and I have a gut feeling you've been pushing Hal out of the way too. Don't do that to him, he's just doing what he's been doing for God knows how long- he's trying to look out for you to make sure you're okay, and you know that. That aside, there's another thing in the envelope, and that's the last thing I want to you to do._

_Meryl"_

David again complied and pulled the other item out of the envelope. A photograph. With a younger Snake... and Meryl. David was outstretched on the sofa, Meryl lying on his chest. He had a lit cigarette in hand, which he was holding up to his lips, about to take a drag. They were both smiling, whilst Meryl was holding the camera with one hand, her other on the left side David's young, unshaven face, her head resting on his other cheek.

"_P.S. Turn it around." _Hal added.

David flipped the photo, and read the solitary word Meryl had written on the back.

**Live.**

"Don't worry," Dave whispered as the sensation of a knotted chest being punched stirred inside of him, "I intend to."

* * *

**12th July 2014**

It was something Sunny always wanted- to see David happy again. Seeing him lying on the sofa in his apartment, with a little husky puppy standing on chest, licking his face was adorable to watch. Hal's pep talk, and Meryl's letter had finally gone through to Dave, and he decided to turn things around. He knew that he had less than a year left, and he knew it would be better to make the most of it. After all, he hadn't turned into a biological weapon, nor was he going to. The more he thought about it, the more at ease with himself he felt. It was great. But best of all- he'd earned it.

Hal was relieved that he had gotten through to Dave. He imagined what it would have been like to come home that day, tear-stained, with Sunny not asking what had happened- after all, it had been on the news. He shook his head, and dismissed the thought.

_It didn't happen, and it's not going to either_, he reassured himself.

"Right," he said as he he got up. "We're going to head off Dave, we'll leave you with Logan." He laughed as the puppy stopped in response to his name and gazed at the doctor, cocking his head slightly. David scooped the puppy up in his arms and sat up.

"Hal."

"Yeah Dave?"

"Thanks for everything." He said quietly

"It's my pleasure, take care of yourself, okay?"

"Okay."

And with that, Hal took Sunny's hand and headed for the door.

* * *

**16th July** **2014**

It was another training session with the three young gentlemen she had started to enjoy being with. There were plenty of jokes exchanged during their time in despite the heavy physical torture they had to endure. In a way, they had become like a family, a mother looking after 3 little boys.

As night fell, they all settled down at their camp, Gerry and Meryl talking as if they had been best friends for life- and as if they had never kissed. That blunder was long behind them. It wasn't dared mentioned, or even remembered by either. Gerry also asked a lot of questions about Meryl, and evaded anything asked about himself.

"So yeah," Meryl said that night, "after that Shadow Moses Incident, I found out my uncle wasn't actually my uncle."

"You what?"

"Turns out the guy who I thought was my father- my idol- was really my uncle."

"So... the guy you thought was your uncle slept with his sister-in-law... your mother?"

"Yeah... and I hated him for it."

"Jesus..." He muttered as he wiped his brow.

"Turns out he hadn't known for that long at the time either, but hey, I forgave him. Besides, it was Snake who actually helped me get over that anger I felt towards him at first."

"Snake?"

"Solid Snake."

"No way..." He said slack-jawed. "You _knew _Solid Snake..." He got up on his knees, and looked like an innocent school boy in a sweet shop. "_THE_ Solid Snake?"

"Oh, I more than just knew him," she jeered.

"Wait wait wait, don't tell me." Gerry laughed. "You were pretty intimate with him, right?"

She flushed bright red. "What if I was?"

"The fact that you've turned red says it all- you've kissed him, made out with him, slept with him- you're an open book Meryl."

"Y-yeah... I did..."

"But what happened? You wound up with Johnny after all."

"Just... drifted apart."

"Ah." An awkward silence. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said anything."

"Nah, it's alright." She waved her hand dismissively, before looking up to him. "Look... I'm having a bit of a problem at the moment." She whispered, quickly gazing around to see if the other two were listening. Fionn was on his bedroll, whimpering like a puppy in his sleep. Valentino was examining his lit cigarette, clearly in his own world.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"I... kinda..." she took a deep breath. "I... kinda... love Snake _and_ Johnny... and I don't know what to do."

"Damn..." he gently rubbed the downy bristles on his upper lip as he thought. "I... I just don't know how to help you on that... sorry Meryl." She sighed in defeat, which led to the 19 year old pressing his lips together to express how unhelpful he felt.

"But hey... enough about me... have you got someone special in your life?"

"No."

"Anyone you like then?"

"Uh..." he swallowed nervously. "Yeah... like... there's this girl I like... and she's just... beautiful, like, her smile will just make your day."

"Awwh, that's quite sweet." She smiled warmly. Gerry fidgeted some more. "You know her from school or something?"

"No... met her recently actually."

"Well, you oughta give it a shot, you never know what could happen."

"I know it won't"

Her smile left her face. "Why not?"

"Just won't." He grumbled and folded his arms, scowling into the fire by his feet.

"There's someone else on the scene, right?" She asked, trying to pull all the pieces of the puzzle together.

"You tell me, you know all about it huh?"

"Wait... you mean...?" She pointed to herself. No response. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

He shrugged and didn't speak for the rest of the evening.

* * *

**19th July 2014**

"Psst... Hal..." David whispered hoarsely. "I found one of your sex tapes."

Hal's faced drained. "You... uh... what?" And with that, Dave produced a roll of sticky tape with the number 69 written on it with a black marker pen, handed it to Hal, and started laughing. Hal managed a nervous laugh too, although the colour in his face did not return.

"Hal, you look like you've been scared shitless, it wasn't even a scary joke..."

"Well... yeah, I know, but..."

"Hang on... are you saying you actually have tapes?" David asked with his mouth hanging open.

"Uh... I think I have to take out the trash..."

* * *

**23rd July** **2014**

Meryl took Dave's ring out of its box and stared at it longingly. She was aware that she was just constantly digging a deeper hole for herself since she confided in Gerry about her little problem. Even more so since her and Johnny had began to make love together for the past week. She was confused, and felt trapped. Was she in 2005 with David, or 2014 with Johnny?

She finally made up her mind as Johnny came through the door of the bedroom as she was putting the ring away.

_Johnny_, she thought as she, for the first time in weeks, kissed him back passionately as he brushed his lips against hers. It caught him off guard for a split second, but he said nothing.

* * *

**24th July 2014**

"Well," Hal said out-of-the-blue, "Johnny says Meryl's being less cold towards him now, doesn't have a clue what sparked that. But he's glad things are back on track for the both of them, he thinks things are starting to look promising again."

David shrugged, "Huh. I was still the first to fuc-"

"David!" Hal interrupted, disgusted.

He shrugged again. "So, how're things between you and Sian?" Hal's scowl eased.

"Things are just like old times I suppose." He replied half-heartedly.

"Something wrong?" Dave asked as he rubbed the scarred side of his face tenderly in thought.

"I... got into a huge argument with John, he was giving Sunny a bit of a tough time, making fun of her stutter."

"More like a lack of one, every since Naomi boosted her confidence, it's been fading day by day."

Hal shook his head sadly. "The boys have made it worse I'm afraid. She's scared of them."

"What's the age gap?"

"12 years between her and John, 8 for her and David."

"Pretty big then, huh?"

"I'll say, and I guess that's the problem."

"Spoken to Sian about it?"

"I..." He paused, and stared at his feet. "I'm... too scared to..."

"Hal... she's your girlfriend, why are you scared?" David raised an eyebrow.

"I... uh..."

"Just talk to her, it'll get sorted."

"Fine."

"Talk to Sunny too. I have a feeling Dave's done nothing wrong."

Hal rolled his eyes and flashed a quick smile. "Firstly, he prefers to be called David. And secondly, you're just saying that because he's your namesake." They both laughed.

David shrugged. "What if I am? And besides, you really should ask Sunny to see who's really responsible."

"It's John." A small voice whispered from beneath the sofa. The men shot each other looks of confusion before peering underneath their seat.

"Sunny?" Hal asked. "What are you doing under there?"

"J-John scared me... so I hid under here... he just jumped out from behind the bathroom door when I was about to step in." She sniffed. Dave pulled the girl from under the sofa, whilst he watched Hal's face burn crimson with rage.

"Uncle Dave... why's Dad red?" She questioned with a slight cowardly tremble in her voice.

"That does it." Hal hissed.

* * *

John was lying on his bed, playing a video game- one with some middle-aged guy with trifocal goggles in a police precinct in Tbilisi, Georgia. He cursed as he got into his 7th gun fight on that level- in the reception area of the precinct. He buried his face- with features caught between little-boy and manhood- and looked up to find his mother's boyfriend leaning on the doorframe outside his bedroom.

"Hey Hal." He said with a monotone voice. "What's up?"

"I'll tell you what's up" Hal snapped, stepping into the room. "What the hell do you think you're playing at giving Sunny a hard time?" John evaluated what Hal had said. Not a single tremble or crack in his voice. He meant business.

"I've done nothing." He said dismissively.

"Then why was Sunny underneath the sofa?" Hal challenged, only to be more angered when the boy shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know?"

Hal stepped up to the boy, seconds from losing his cool. "She said you forced her under there..."

"And?"

"AND?!" He yelled. "SHE'S MY DAUGHTER, AND YOU SCARED H-"

"The fuck's your problem Emmerich?" The teen yelled as he leapt to his feet, tossing the wired controller onto the bed.

"My problem?" Hal screamed, "I'd ask you the same question. Can't I get that into your thick head? LEAVE. SUNNY. ALONE!"

"Hal?" The two turned around.

"Mom..."

"Sian..."

They saw Sian standing at the door, with the two Davids behind her, the younger with Sunny in his arms.

She shook her head and whispered; "You two really to explain what the hell is going on..."

"Hal just came in starting shit," John yelped. "I didn't do anything!"

"Liar... Sunny just told me you scared her, and I'm certain you've done it multiple times."

"And you'd believe a 7 year old over me?"

"Without hesitation."

"Fuck you."

"ALRIGHT!" A voice yelled. A voice which wavered between choirboy and manhood. Younger David's voice. All eyes were on him. "That... enough." He ran a hand through his blonde curls, and gnawed nervously at his lip ring. "Just... settle it... please... Hal... John... please... I can't stand the fighting, it's like my dad's here again... I don't want you to fight with Hal, John. You always pick an argument with whoever Mom's happy with. If I recall correctly you actually screwed up the marriage with my dad because you kept arguing with him."

His brother scowled. David continued, bouncing Sunny in his arms. "And you know, if I'd caught you picking on Sunny I would have broken your face."

"David!" Sian exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? But you didn't huh?" John taunted.

"There's a first for everything!"

"That's because I found Sunny underneath the sofa." Hal chipped in again.

"Get lost Hal."

"Don't test my patience."

"Or what?"

It was the older David's turn to shout. "EVERYONE! I've just about had enough of all this. David, take Sunny to her room, Hal, get out of there... and John... you and I are going to have a little talk."

"Fine." He grunted.

Everyone cleared out of the room, whilst David clicked the door behind him.

"What do you want, Old Man?"

"I wouldn't get too cocky. If I had to break your neck, it wouldn't be the first."

"And that's a threat?"

"No... but leave Sunny alone. Because I'm pretty sure David will bust your face." The boy had unpaused his game, Dave watched quietly as his character was shot dead, to which lead to a quickload. He had to try to navigate across the reception area of the precinct without being spotted by the guard, or the civilian.

"You should use a cardboard box to hide in." Dave suggested.

"What?"

"A cardboard box?" Dave scowled. "Are you telling me there are no cardboard boxes in this game?"

"Why would there be?" John asked, puzzled.

"Hmm... not a very realistic game then, huh?"


End file.
